


Always The Quiet Ones

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Barry Really Gets Surprised, Eventual F/F pairing, Evil Felicity Smoak, Evil Twins, Felicity Starts Gaining Her Dad's Abilities, Gen, I Am Not Trying To Break Oliver, I can't spoil them here though, Mild trigger warnings, Minor Character Death, Near Future, Oliver Can't Win, Oliver recruits his own enemies for help, Plot Twists, Right?, Sometimes One Just Breaks, Supporting characters don't count as major, for now at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: We all have a bit of darkness in us. After one final horrific event happens, Felicity finally falls to her own darkness and becomes evil like her father. Sometimes people just break.





	1. Deal Breaker

The near future...

“It wasn't supposed to be like this.” Oliver Queen spoke.  
His wife, well, not now, it seemed, Felicity Smoak shook her head. “Sorry, Oliver. This is just how it's going to play out. This is what I must do.” 

“Think about what you're saying, Felicity.” Oliver spoke softly.

Felicity frowned. “I know exactly what I'm saying, Oliver. I'm sorry. But I have to do this.” 

“Felicity. Please. I love you. I would be lost without you.” Oliver spoke.  
“I'm just not going to be good any more.” Felicity spoke.

“I can help you, I promise you. Don't be like this.” Oliver spoke.

Felicity shook her head. “It's way too late for any of this. I don't want to talk to about my plans anymore. Goodbye, Oliver. Don't track me down, don't have Barry search the Earth, don't have anyone help you. It's over. I have to do what I need to do.” She frowned. “I so wish things didn't have to be like this.”

Oliver winced. “We can get through this.”  
Felicity shook her head. “No, Oliver. We cannot.” She pulled out a gun.

Oliver raised his hands. “Whoa. Felicity. Think about this.”

Felicity frowned. “It's almost like a cliché, Oliver.”

She fired it at his left knee.  
Oliver yelped and stumbled backwards.  
“Don't worry, Oliver, it won't take that long to heal. I just hope you understand that doing this is for you own good. I don't want you going after me.”

Oliver hissed in pain. Of all the times he'd been shot, this seemed to be the worst of them all. “Felicity, I love you. You didn't need to shoot me.”

“In a way, shooting you just saved your life.” Felicity spoke.

&^&

The next day...

“Okay, this is wild. So, Felicity shot you?” Curtis winced. “Our Felicity? Are we sure it wasn't some evil version of Felicity from a universe where everyone good is evil and everyone evil is good?” 

Barry frowned. “I can't imagine Felicity doing this. It's not like her.”

Oliver looked down at his hands. The hospital bed wasn't that uncomfortable. He knew what might have turned Felicity to be more like her father, and he had to tell his friends.  
“Felicity was attacked a few days ago. I'm not sure who it was, I wish I was there, but she was injured pretty bad.” Oliver spoke.

“Why didn't you tell us before?” Curtis asked. “I mean, I wondered why I haven't seen her lately.  
“It wasn't my place. However, and I think this is what caused her to turn bad. Felicity was pregnant. The attack...” Oliver stopped, not even capable of finishing his sentence.

Barry recoiled as if struck. “Oh, man, Oliver, I'm so sorry.”

Curtis cringed. “That would do it. I can see that doing it.”

“I am trying so hard to not freak out right now. I just don't know how to handle this kind of absurdity all happening at once.” Oliver shivered.

Curtis nodded. “I can understand. This is beyond what you should ever face.”

“This is beyond what I have ever faced, and that includes inter-dimensional Nazis, run by my evil twin.” Oliver groaned.

Barry frowned. “I'll help you as best as I can, Oliver.”  
“Thank you.” Oliver frowned. “I just, it's so overwhelming.”

&^&

“Did anyone get the news that I am out of the being evil and ruling an underground black market business?” Amunet Black grumbled. “How did you find me anyway?”

Felicity grinned. “I'm someone who most certainly can find anything and anyone. You know how Liam Nesson's character in Taken had a particular set of skills. Well, I have something akin to them too.”

Amunet grumbled. “This is like living in a comic book, I swear.”  
“I just need some help. You have the tech I need even now. I am many things, but I am not an idiot.” Felicity spoke.

“What exactly do you need?” Amunet sighed, realizing sometimes it's best to get on with the show, so to speak.

“A dimensional bridge device.” Felicity spoke firmly.  
“OH, dear. Try not to summon an army of starfish or something.” Amunet frowned.

“That was one giant starfish, and it got it's ass kicked.” Felicity grinned.  
Amunet sighed. “I wish I was back in England already.” 

&^&

2 days later...

“Lady, I don't know what you're doing here, but you're so outmatched, it's not even funny.” A very cliché looking gang leader spoke towards the blonde woman who had walked into his lair alone. 

She grinned. “Well, you know what they say. Sometimes you have to wipe the board clean, and start over from scratch. You just happen to have the perfect base of operations for me. Sadly, I have no use for you.”

“Well I don't have any use for you, either, so run along, before I go against the old rule of not hitting a lady.” He spoke.

“Ah. Well, you know what they say. Prepare for trouble, and make it double.” The blonde woman grinned.  
There was a sudden blur of movement and her exact twin seemed to stand beside her wearing a yellow costume.  
The logo on it made the gang leader's eyes twitch.  
“That is not right.” 

“I know.” The evil twin, he naturally assumed, spoke. A blur of movement later, the evil twin's hand was lodged in his brain, through his skin, vibrating faster than his eyes could see.  
“The thing is, right now, you're fine. But I move just a tiny bit, and you'll suddenly forget how to walk. A little more after that, and whoops, you forgot how to breathe.” The evil twin vibrated her hand more.

She pulled it out a moment later, and the man collapsed dead to the ground.  
She moved back to near her twin and chuckled. “Can't believe you quoted Pokemon, Felicity”  
“We remember what we grow up on.” Felicity smiled. “Besides, I need this space, and I am ill equipped to kill people. I do not know Kung-Fu.”

“Still, when you brought me here I was a little surprised, we're fairly different. I mean, let's face it, ham isn't going to stop us.” She grinned and Felicity laughed. “No, Hellscreamer, ham is most certainly not going to stop us.”

“A Nazi and a Jew working together. What could get weirder than that?” Hellscreamer asked.

“Well, you're still Jewish, and you come from a world where everyone evil is good and everyone good is evil, so a world where Hitler liked Jewish people, Nazis there would be a little different.” Felicity spoke.

“Exactly!” Hellscreamer grinned.  
“Now, go take your friend, and give Barry a stern warning.” Felicity grinned.

“Sure thing!” Hellscreamer grinned madly.

&^&

“Many things change, but certain things will always remain the same, Barry Allen.” A voice spoke.  
Everyone in the main room at S.T.A.R labs turned to see two speedsters rush in.

Barry grimaced at the logos on their costumes. “Why do Nazis always have to attack me? What did I do to the Nazis?”  
Iris grimaced. “I agree with Barry. Please leave.”  
Caitlin shivered.  
Cisco winced. “This is so wrong.”

“Oh, that's where you misunderstand us. We're not here to attack. We're here to give you a dire warning.” The one with just the Nazi SS double lightning-bolt as their symbol grinned. She reached up and removed her hood.

Barry gasped in shock at seeing the face of his own wife look back at him.  
Iris's eyes widened. “What the hell?!”

“The name is Blitzkrieg.” The evil Iris spoke.  
“If you thought she was shocking.” The other speedster spoke, her costume's symbol a twisted mockery of anything sane and rational, the product of a mind twisted beyond evil incarnate. The Star of David inlaid with the Nazi Swastika. She reached up and removed her hood.

“YAHHH!” Cisco yelped.  
“Nazi Felicity doesn't even make sense!” Iris groaned.  
“Hellscreamer is the name, and well, you're not going to see us again if you heed our warning and leave Felicity alone to do what needs to be done.” The Nazi Felicity spoke.

“Barry, when did Felicity become crazy-pants McGee levels of insane?” Cisco winced.

“Probably about the time she lost her baby because someone beat her up.” Hellscreamer spoke firmly.  
Cisco winced and sat down in the chair. “Okay....I did not know....”

“Neither did I until the other day.” Barry spoke.

Caitlin winced. “Okay, look I can understand that kind of event causing trauma like that, but getting evil Nazi counterparts, to help you, is a little above and beyond.”

“She knew Barry and Oliver would both be reluctant to punch an evil version of herself, let alone Iris.” Blitzkrieg grinned. “You can't tell me I've got a punchable face, Barry.”

Barry shivered.  
Iris spoke firmly. “I can still punch you, since you're my evil twin.”

“Yeah, if you could catch me!” Blitzkrieg smirked. “Regardless, you leave Felicity alone, or I'll show your wife the answer to the question, is it masturbation to have sex with your evil twin from another universe.” 

Iris visibly recoiled at the words her evil twin used.  
Barry, if he heard anyone else say that, would have nearly killed them right then and there with a single punch, but seeing someone who looked exactly like his wife suggesting they would rape his wife did not even begin to make sense to him, so he stared in shock.

Cisco looked sick.  
Caitlin became very frosty. “Why don't I take care of you two, Speedsters can't mess with me, bitch.” 

“Oh, dear, it looks as though maybe Caitlin and Iris are much closer than you think, Barry.” Blitzkrieg grinned.

Killer Frost smirked. “Are we going to banter, or am I going to have to roll a damn Lamborghini into a ball and shove it up your ass and then turn you upside down. I don't need to tell you what would happen then!” 

Cisco turned a little more green since he knew exactly what that would do.

Blitzkrieg grinned. “Yep. Caitlin and Iris really like each other, Barry. I think you might want to ask some questions.”

Hellscreamer grinned. “It's like Barry is seeing the light for the first time.”  
“I think he's still in shock.” Blitzkrieg smirked.

“Maybe you should flash him!” Hellscreamer laughed.

“Wha?” Barry asked.

“Oh, that's great.” Blitzkrieg grinned.

Both of them rushed out of the room.  
Caitlin turned back to normal and growled. “I am going to kick Felicity up and down the coast, literally, and I can do that.”

Iris shivered. “I need to take a shower.”

&^&

“Yeah, so, Barry, Caitlin, er, Killer Frost and I did get together a few times while you were lost in the speed force.” Iris spoke.

IT had been an hour since the absurdity that had hit them.  
Barry nodded. “Iris, you didn't know when I was coming back. I don't blame you, also, wow, that had to be like jumping into the Arctic Ocean naked.” 

“Just about.” Iris shivered. “She tried to make herself not too cold.”  
“I wonder if Caitlin figured it out.” Barry spoke.

“Yes, I'd say so.” Iris spoke, blushing slightly at the memories. 

“Iris, it's okay.” Barry hugged her. “Now, we have to figure out what in the hell is going on with Felicity and her summoning of evil twins.” 

“Whatever it is, it's worrying me.” Iris frowned. “I didn't even know she was pregnant, and I can see her freaking out because of losing the baby, but this isn't like her.”

&^&

“We're all a product of our parents, Iris.” Felicity chuckled while looking at the monitor at S.T.A.R labs. Cisco's security was great, but Felicity had helped shore it up enough that it was easy to break it again.  
Besides, she had to keep and eye on her own former friends in case they tried something funny.

“So, this is what we're doing, huh?” A voice, belonging to a woman spoke.  
Felicity looked up and grinned. “Hey, babe.” 

“All things considered, they're not going to see this partnership coming.” The owner of the voice grinned.  
“Oh, after my evil Nazi Jew twin, I think this might just be a little less strange, Alex Danvers.” Felicity chuckled. “Thank you for helping me out though.”

Alex chuckled. “Please, call me Supergirl Prime.”  
“Now that's a name.” Felicity grinned.


	2. End Of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 starts off a little saucy, and then Oliver, and the rest learn about Blitzkrieg and Hellscreamer.  
> Oliver learns a surprising bit of information about Felicity as well. Felicity also proves she's becoming more and more like her father.  
> Sara Lance gets involved, and thrown through a loop.  
> Felicity also gets slightly meaner.

An hour later...

Felicity moaned and panted as Alex moved her mouth up and down Felicity's body expertly.  
“Oh, I did not know how much I needed this until now.” Felicity groaned happily.

“I have many skills.” Alex smirked.  
“Okay, Xena.” Felicity smiled. “Wow.”

“I promise to always take care of you, you're very special. I would never let anything happen to you.” Alex spoke softly.

“Thank you.” Felicity smiled.

&^&

“Okay, so, Felicity is working with evil Nazis twins now? Say what?” Curtis winced.  
Barry looked at the ground. “If it didn't happen, I would have never believed it.”

“Is my hearing going bad?” Dinah winced.  
Oliver grimaced. “This is really not good.”

“Master of the understatement as always, Oliver.” John Digger frowned.

Black Siren frowned. “I'm not sure what we're going to do here against two people who make Zoom like a monk.” 

Barry nodded. “Yeah, It's not even a comparison here. Zoom is indeed a pacifist in comparison here.”

“We need to come up with a plan here.” Oliver spoke and hobbled on a pair of crutches from one chair to another. 

“She shot you, to take you out of the picture early on.” John spoke.  
“Exactly.” Oliver winced.

“Then she went after me with a threat to keep me out of the picture.” Barry spoke.

“This means she is planning something big. Bigger than the Ninth Circle big, and Emiko being their leader was one heck of a twist to learn.” John spoke.

“Surprise!” Felicity's voice spoke as a monitor turned on in Oliver's underground bunker. Which was where they had chosen to meet.

“Do you need my help convincing you to do good again?” Black Siren asked.

Felicity grinned. “No. I like being evil now. Like my father. Such a breath of fresh air.”

Oliver winced. “Please, Felicity, we can get through this.” 

“No, I'm doing what I need to do. Besides, I'm not alone. I've got company, and help, and companionship. Sorry, Oliver, but I'm into girls now.” Felicity chuckled.

Oliver blinked and looked at his hands. “Barry, are we certain you didn't break the time-line?”

Barry winced. “I'm thinking I might have done so.”

“Okay, that's a little bit of a surprise.” Curtis blinked.  
“Don't be fully surprised, Curtis, we all have our secrets. However, I have to say, if we have to ever meet face to face, you better bring Supergirl. I have a surprise for her, and it wouldn't be fair to spoil it now.” Felicity grinned.

“We don't want to fight you, Felicity.” Oliver spoke.

“I know, I don't want to fight you either. That's why everything I've done is to push you all away, to keep you safe. Because I know what is needed, and fighting you isn't what's needed. That being said, I will always care for you, Oliver. It's why I shot you in the knee.” 

“That's some messed up love declarations there.” Black Siren winced.

“At the moment, yes.” Felicity grinned. “But everything I do is to make sure that my friends don't attack me. To let me do what is needed.”

“What do you think is needed, exactly?” John asked.

“Well, I guess the best way to say it, is I need to take a page from Joesph Stalin's playbook and purge a lot of bad people.” Felicity grinned.

Oliver winced. “That's not really what's needed.”

“Oh, I disagree.” Felicity frowned. “Because, well, I lost my child to someone evil who attacked me for no reason. So, really, does it make me a monster to stop others from suffering as I have?” 

Dinah winced. “I am so sorry.”

“I thank you, but I feel as though this really was a long time coming.” Felicity spoke.

Black Siren frowned. “I'm sorry, Felicity, I truly am.”

“I know things could have been different. I mean, Oliver still doesn't know that you and I made love while he was in prison.” Felicity grinned.

Black Siren's eyes widened and she yelped.  
Oliver blinked. “Okay. I'm a little surprised.”  
“The things she did with her tongue. Wow.” Felicity grinned. “Bet you wondered where I learned that move I showed you?” 

Oliver looked at his hands trying not to blush. “Okay, moving right along...”

Barry winced. “Felicity, please, don't do this.”  
“I'm sorry, Barry. I truly did love both you and Oliver at one point. But now, I just need to do my own thing. Maybe we'll all meet again. Probably, ironically, even, on the Plains of Meggido, for a literal battle of Armageddon.” Felicity grinned and then her picture disappeared.

“Well, what are we going to do?” Curtis frowned.  
“Panic.” Oliver groaned.  
Barry winced, knowing Oliver was out of his element as much as Barry was.

&^&

“Oh, that was wild. I totally understand you not revealing my appearance yet.” Alex grinned.

“Oh, knowing them, they'll get Sara Lance next. It's why you're going to throw her through a loop.” Felicity chuckled. “I mean, whew. She's not going to expect this one.”

“Oh, most certainly not.” Alex grinned.

&^&

“Whoa, wait, Felicity has turned evil? What the hell?” Sara Lance winced. It had taken Oliver awhile to contact Sara on the Waverider, but she had come running as soon as he explained that he had dire news about Felicity. This was most certainly not what she expected to hear.  
She was glad she was in Oliver's apartment though.

Oliver winced. “I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you this over the video phone.”  
Sara nodded. “I understand that, it's just, this is a hell of a thing. What happened exactly?”

Oliver frowned. “She...lost our child.”

“Oh, Oliver. I'm so sorry.” Sara spoke. She sat down in a chair. “That, that could do it. Wow.” 

“It was the weight of everything she'd had been through in her life, crashing down on her head, all at once. The straw that broke the camel's back.” Oliver spoke.

Sara shivered. “Okay. I think I can get through to her, Oliver. I can try at least.”

“I don't know how to contact her, honestly, but I feel as though she's probably expecting you to show up randomly like a trained assassin would do.” Oliver spoke.

“So, anything else wild and crazy to tell me? Did aliens invade again?” Sara frowned.

“Not quite aliens, but Felicity is working with some strange allies this time.” Oliver frowned.  
“How strange?” Sara asked.

“Her Evil twin from another universe. Who happens to be a Nazi.” Oliver spoke.

Sara's eyes widened. “Hold on, somewhere, there's a universe where our Felicity is a Nazi? How does that even make sense?!?”

“Her evil twin is also a speedster, and gave a dire warning to Barry along with another speedster who is a Nazi Iris West.” Oliver spoke. “And no matter how much I say it, it keeps sounding weird.”

“It is weird!” Sara winced. “Geez. What next, my evil twin is a Nazi too?”

“Not entirely, no.” An eerily familiar voice spoke.

Sara and Oliver looked up as someone who looked like Felicity but was most certainly not Felicity, seemed to appear in front of them.

Sara winced at the logo on the costume the Evil Felicity wore. “That is insane.”

“Yes, I am aware of the shock factor. That's why I did it in the first place. The name is Hellscreamer. Felicity knew Sara would be visiting with you, and wants me to take Sara to her.” Hellscreamer spoke firmly.

Oliver frowned. “This really isn't right.”

“I know, your wife became evil. Does Sara want to go meet Felicity, or are we going to stare blankly into the distance?” Hellscreamer smirked.

 

Sara frowned. “I'll go. I need to get through to Felicity.”

&^&

When Sara finally regained her bearings, she saw she was in an abandoned warehouse.  
“Good, you decided to go with Hellscreamer.” Felicity spoke. “I wasn't 100% certain.” 

Sara shivered. “Felicity, this isn't you. Please, come back to us.”

“No, I'm sorry, but I'm not changing my mind here, Sara. You're a good friend, but you are unmatched here, and I don't mean because I have two speedsters at my beck and call.” Felicity spoke.

Hellscreamer chuckled. “We're not exactly your minions.”

“I don't want to fight you, or anyone. Just, think about what you're doing.” Sara spoke softly.

Felicity shrugged. “I'm just going to kill the bad people. That's my plan.”  
“But that's not...” Sara winced. “You can't do that.”

“I've already had one person killed by Hellscreamer.” Felicity spoke. “Besides, this is nothing compared to the whole making the hard choice and having to nuke a small city. I have no idea how that did not destroy me.”

Sara winced. “Felicity. Please, your friends, everyone, we care about you. We don't want to fight.”

“Well, good, because I literally hold all the cards here. My father was evil, hell, my father was a Supervillain, let's be honest. Sometimes we have to take after our fathers no matter who they are.” Felicity spoke. 

“Please, Felicity, you're not this type of person.” Sara spoke.

Felicity shook her head. “I'm sorry, Sara, but this isn't something you can solve.”

A voice that startled Sara spoke. “Believe me, I know all about family drama.” 

Sara turned to see Alex Danvers land gracefully on the ground by her. “Alex has Supergirl's powers now?” Sara blinked.

“More like I'm a completely different version of Supergirl. Name's Supergirl Prime. I thought of saying, 'It's Prime Time,' but that's kind of a little silly” Alex grinned.

Felicity chuckled. “She's not wrong.”  
Alex walked over to Felicity and hugged her. “So, what do you think you can accomplish here, Sara Lance?” 

“I thought I could reach through to my friend.” Sara spoke, still overwhelmed by all the events that had happened.

 

“On the bright side, I'm into girls now.” Felicity grinned.  
Alex kissed her. Sara blinked. “Okay. That's a surprise.” 

“What? You expect me to bang my own twin?” Felicity grinned.

Sara frowned. “No, I get that.”  
“Yeah, I mean, it's not like you banging Black Siren...” Felicity smirked.

Sara groaned. “Black Siren told you that? I totally can explain that.” 

“She does get drunk, it just takes a lot.” Felicity spoke. “But she explains things well when she's drunk. So, you don't have to worry, I understand why you had to come together that night with Black Siren. Despite who she looks like.” 

Sara blushed slightly. “Look, putting that aside, think of your friends, think of Oliver.”

“The reason they're not all dead is because I have thought of them, Sara.” Felicity spoke, getting slightly annoyed.

Sara grimaced. “Felicity, you know we'll find a way to get through to you, no matter what.”  
“The only way to her is through me, and not even Magic affects me.” Alex grinned.  
“Okay, that's not good.” Sara winced.

“So, yeah, I hooked up with a God.” Felicity grinned.  
“Hey, hey, I'm not that powerful yet.” Alex laughed.

“However, since I don't think I can trust you to not spoil Alex's surprise, I am going to have you locked up, kind of like Princess Leia in a way, but not in a bikini.” Felicity smirked.

“Thanks?” Sara winced, knowing that she couldn't fight a Kryptonian without a whole lot of help that she did not have.

&^&

“I'm starting to get worried about Sara.” Oliver spoke.  
“I don't believe there was anything you could have done, honestly.” John spoke.  
“That's what bothers me the most. Felicity knows everything about us. I just can't accept her turning evil.” Oliver shivered.

“Well, I'm sorry, Oliver, but it's happened.” Felicity spoke as she showed up again on a monitor.  
Oliver winced, and wondered if he should stop using technology for the foreseeable future. “Felicity, accepting you turning evil will be almost impossible for me. You have to understand that. After Emiko, after Diaz, after Prometheus, after Earth-X, this, is so beyond surreal compared to all that, that I don't know what to do here.” 

“Well, if you feel that strongly, lay down and die.” Felicity grinned. “Seriously, Oliver, you're not going to win this time. I'm sorry, but I'm like my father now. I'm just working on being the technopath he was. Yeah, that's a weird name, but my dad kind of gained the ability to manipulate technology by looking at it.” 

Oliver winced. “Felicity...”

“Hey, I'm not launching nukes any more, so you don't have to worry about that.” Felicity smirked.  
Oliver visibly flinched.

“Hey, I did it, I can reference it. Look, Sara's still here, look.” Felicity moved slightly and Oliver could see Sara fuming madly while being tied to a chair with steel chains.

“That's a bit harsh.” Oliver winced.

“No. I think steel chains are probably one of the few things she can't get out of.” Felicity spoke. “Besides, I'm not going to nail her to the floor, that would be rude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all continue to enjoy this, and please feel free to tell me anything you wish.


	3. Damned If You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity starts off this chapter by showing Oliver just how far's she gone, and by the end of this chapter, she fully embraces the darkness.   
> Next chapter will make things even more interesting.

“Felicity.” Oliver spoke. “Please. Think about this.”

Felicity grinned. “I have thought about this. I'm simply asking you now to back off and leave me alone.” 

“You know that we can't do that.” Oliver spoke.  
“Then I'll have Sara killed by fire.” Felicity grumbled.  
Sara's eyes widened. “Wait just a freaking minute!”

Oliver winced. “You won't do that, I know you.”  
John grimaced. 

Felicity shook her head. “You're right, Oliver, I won't do that. Look, I will always love you, Oliver, but I've been nice to you so far. If you do plan on going after me, you need to know that I have way too much power here.” 

Oliver frowned. “You know we can't stand by and let you do what you want.”

“Then you better make damn sure you're prepared when you come after me.” Felicity grinned. “I mean it. I have an ally that you most certainly won't see coming.”   
“Is it an evil Nazi twin of myself?” John asked.

“No, but you know, that would be hilarious in a way.” Felicity laughed. She looked to the side. “Hey, Hellscreamer, what's John like in your universe?” 

Hellscreamer's voice spoke from the side a moment later. “Kind of a colossal dick, and not really the best villain.” 

“Good to know somethings don't change, John.” Felicity grinned.

John winced. “I've never been a dick to people...”  
Oliver coughed. “Okay, let's get back to figuring out how to get through to Felicity.”

Felicity shook her head. “Look, you're not getting through to me, I'm sorry. I'm evil now, like my father. I've already have had one person killed by my evil twin.”

“That's fine. You're not too far gone yet.” Oliver spoke.

“You know, I think I should just ally with another universe's version of Ricardo Diaz.” Felicity smirked.

“Don't do that.” John winced.

“As for me being too far gone, well, Oliver, I guess seeing is believing.” Felicity walked away from the monitor a few steps, and a gun appeared in her hand suddenly. “Hellscreamer is so helpful.” 

She then pointed it at Sara's head, who winced. “You said I wasn't far gone. See if you still believe that now.” She pulled the trigger.

A blur of motion later, and Hellscreamer held the bullet an inch from Sara's head.  
“Next time you question my dedication to the cause of evil, Oliver, I'll put a bullet through her brain and no one will catch it.” Felicity spoke and the screen turned black.

John winced. “This really is not good.”  
Oliver frowned. “I am way out of my element here, John. This isn't the Felicity I know, and I don't know how to handle that.”

&^&

“This is complete insanity!” Sara winced.

“Oh bite me.” Felicity grinned. “I'm evil.”  
“That's just not how you are, though, Felicity.” Sara spoke. “Please. There has to be some sort of good still in you. I understand the shock of losing....” 

Felicity grimaced. “We're not going to discuss that now, maybe later, but now, no, I will not let you bring that up. Hellscreamer will shred your vocal chords if you bring it up again. You can live without them. You'll just be mute.”

Sara visibly recoiled. “Alright.”  
Felicity turned away from Sara and walked back down to the chair she had been sitting in.   
“There's still goodness in you, Felicity.” Sara spoke after a moment.

Felicity looked down at her hands. “After all this, I dare say me becoming a monster was always going to happen.” 

“Please, Felicity, it's not too late.” Sara spoke softly.  
Felicity shook her head. “Sorry, there's no redemption arc for me here. I'm not Magneto.” She grinned. “But I am developing my dad's superpowers, slowly but surely. Now that's wild.”

Sara winced. “I didn't know your father had superpowers.”   
“Yeah, I know, it's pretty weird.” Felicity chuckled. “Mostly control technology with his mind. Technopath. Like this.”   
She tapped her forehead and the lights in the ceiling flickered and moved in a pattern that no random electronic malfunction could cause.  
Sara shivered slightly. “Okay, look, Felicity, look at me, let me tell you the most horrific secret I ever learned? One I had to keep from everyone around me. Because they could never know. It would change how they looked at me.”

“I'm curious.” Felicity spoke.

“When I recently fought Mallus, before the big confrontation, I was summoned by Mallus and shown their true face. I stared into my own face, Felicity.” Sara spoke.

Felicity blinked. “Well, that is a surprise.”   
“Exactly.” Sara spoke. “I learned that I was destined to become a monster. I will fight that, because I will not let that happen to me at all. If I can fight this level of a nightmare, you can fight this too, Felicity. Don't be like your father, don't be like your evil twin. Don't do this.” 

Felicity shook her head. “Oh, Sara. It's honestly a bit touching that you care so much. In a different time, we could have been so good together.”   
She closed her eyes, and opened them a moment later. “I'm honestly sorry, though.” 

She walked over to Sara and spoke. “I truly am sorry.” She leaned over and kissed Sara deeply. 

Sara was surprised by the kiss, all things considered, and when Felicity broke it off, Sara blinked. “Whoa. That was a kiss.” Whoever had been teaching Felicity about being with a woman had really shown her how to kiss, and part of Sara felt an ache of desire. She hated having that though.

Felicity nodded. “More so than you know. A kiss of death. You'd be surprised what can be invented by a Kryptonian genius.” 

Alex chuckled as she walked over to Felicity. “She's not wrong. Enjoy the Cyanide.” 

Sara's eyes widened in shock. “You poisoned me?!”   
Felicity grinned. “Yeah. Cyanide Lipstick, whoever would have thought that could be a thing.” 

Sara shivered and then she gasped for breath. “And there it is, kicking in.” Felicity spoke.

“Don't fight it.” Alex grinned. “You're already dead.”

Sara gasped more and more violently as the cyanide cut off her blood's intake of oxygen.  
She slumped back, dead, a minute later.

“Okay. Oliver is going to be so mad.” Felicity chuckled. “Hey, Hellscreamer, drop her off at the Time Bureau headquarters. Freak everyone out.” 

Hellscreamer grinned. “Now that's a good plan.”

Felicity nodded. “This promises to be way too much fun. Man, I should have turned evil years ago, this is way too much fun.”

“The reason evil will always triumph over good is because good is dumb.” Alex grinned.  
“Oh, dear, Spaceballs. There goes the planet.” Felicity laughed.


	4. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, A very enraged Ava Sharpe confronts Oliver, revealing herself as a speedster, Oliver calls Barry and explains everything that had happened, and Barry meets with Felicity, gets one hell a surprise, and comes face to face with his worst nightmare, a very angry Nora West-Allen.

It had been almost an hour since Felicity hung up on Oliver and John, and Oliver got a horrible feeling of dread in his stomach a few minutes after she hung up, and he almost threw up.  
Suddenly a blast of wind slammed into Oliver and slammed him up against a wall. The wind revealed an angry looking person. “WHAT DID YOU DO, OLIVER?!” Ava Sharpe screamed.

Oliver's ears rang like a bell. “What?” He asked, honestly disorientated.  
Ava Sharpe looked angry beyond anything he had seen Sara herself act even when bloodthirsty. She wore what could only be described as a costume befitting a speedster. Her suit was yellow and white. It took him a moment to realize the connection, but his eyes widened. “Since when are you a speedster? Barry really broke the time-line.”

Ava snarled. “I have no time for jokes. Felicity killed Sara.”   
Oliver dropped to the ground in shock. “I never...I think I'm going to be sick.” Nothing could have prepared him for that. Emiko could have said she hired Malcolm Meryln to sink the Queen's Gambit and it would have hurt him less.

“What do you think I felt when I had this evil Nazi Felicity show up and drop Sara's dead body on my desk! The only reason I'm not a quivering mass is because I moved straight to anger. I gained a lot of things from my son, not just his speed.” Ava spoke and raised up a hand. It started vibrating like Eobard had shown him, up close and personal.

“Who are you?” Oliver gasped.

“My name is Meloni Thawne. I am Eobard Thawne's mother.” Ava spoke firmly.  
“Holy Shit.” Oliver gasped.  
Ava smirked. “I wasn't going to reveal myself to anyone outside Sara. Her death changed this. I'm going to punch your wife when I find her, at 99.999999999% the speed of light. It will be like hitting her with the mass of a white-dwarf star.”

“Please don't destroy the world.” Oliver spoke.

“I won't, believe me. The Speed Force laughs at physics.” Ava spoke. “I'll see you around.”  
She rushed off.

Oliver crawled a bit and reached his cell phone which had fallen on the ground. “Barry is so going to not believe me.” 

&^&

“What?!” Barry Allen yelled into his cellphone a moment after it rang.  
Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin all looked up at him. They had been sitting around at S.T.A.R labs formulating a plan to help Felicity.  
“Jesus, Oliver. I don't know what to say here. I can't...this is too much.” Barry grimaced.  
He hung up the phone and sat down in a chair and just placed his head on the table. He groaned. “I can't...I don't know what to do here, anymore.”

“Barry. What happened?” Iris asked.  
Barry looked at his wife and shivered. “Felicity killed Sara.”   
“What?” Cisco gasped.  
Caitlin's eyes widened. “Oh, no.”   
Iris recoiled as if struck. “She's that far gone?”

“Yes.” Barry spoke.  
“Oh, man. I don't know what to do now.” Cisco winced.

Barry frowned. “Apparently it gets a little worse. Ava Sharpe, Sara's girlfriend, in a bout of anger revealed herself to Oliver as Meloni Thawne, Eobard Thawne's mother.” 

“What the hell?” Cisco winced. “Even his mother is bad?!”  
“I don't know. All I know is if we don't stop her from punching Felicity in the face with the equivalent mass of a White-Dwarf star, we're all going to have a bad time.” Barry spoke.

Iris winced. “Okay, even I know that's bad.”   
Cisco shivered. “How are we going to find Felicity?”   
“I have an idea.” Barry spoke.

&^&

Felicity looked up as Barry Allen suddenly appeared before her in a blur of speed. She grinned. “I wondered if you'd track me down.” 

“I had to. Oliver told me that Sara Lance's girlfriend is going to come here and kill you.” Barry spoke.  
“So, Oliver called you, and told you to help save me, really?” Felicity laughed.

“She's Eobard Thawne's mother.” Barry spoke.

Felicity grinned. “Wow. That's crazy. Crazier than that clown guy in Gotham.” 

“She's going to punch you with the equivalent mass of a White Dwarf Star, Felicity.” Barry spoke. “You and I both know how bad that will be.”

Felicity grinned. “Barry, I've got two speedsters on my side. Hell, I have three, actually. Believe me, Eobard's angry mom is so not going to get through to me. Besides, I have the one being a Speedster can't phase through on my side.”

“I don't understand.” Barry frowned.  
“Well, I wanted to save this for a big reveal, with Kara here as well, but what the hell, oh Alex...” 

Alex landed before Barry and grinned. “Hello, Barry Allen.”

Barry's eyes widened. “Alex? You have Supergirl's powers now?”

“No, I am Supergirl Prime. I just happen to be Alex's doppelganger from the Prime Earth. Earth-0 if you will. If you want to get technical, it's the real world, so to speak. You're a comic book character called The Flash in my world.” Alex grinned.

Barry grimaced. “That seems needlessly complicated.”  
“Maybe a bit. But I'm not here to fight you. It would be a waste of my time. I don't fear speedsters.” Alex grinned. “Like Superboy Prime did.” 

“Who?” Barry asked.  
“Another comic book character. Let's just say, Wally and him don't get along. Well, the Wally I'm talking about is whiter than you are, but still.” Alex grinned.

Barry winced. “So, if you're not going to fight me, then why don't I just take Felicity with me?”

Felicity laughed. “Oh, Barry, always trying to save the damsel in distress. Let's make this interesting. I said I had a third speedster, well, it's time for you to meet the nightmare you created.” 

Something slammed into the side of Barry's face at an extremely high speed, and he was launched backwards clear across the large warehouse floor.  
He groaned and stood up a moment later. “What the hell?”

There was a blur suddenly before him, and it revealed itself a moment later. Barry hissed in air.  
“No, Felicity. You couldn't....”

“She did.” The speedster grinned. “You thought you could lock up the darkness again and again? No, Dad, you most certainly cannot ignore what Zoom said.”   
“Nora....” Barry spoke.

“No, dad, you don't get to make excuses for being the shittiest father ever.” Nora growled. “So, I'm going to kick your ass.” 

“I made my mistakes, Nora, I owed up to them!” Barry winced.  
“No, you didn't! You really did not at all!” Nora growled and punched Barry in the face.

Barry stumbled backwards. “I can't fight you.” 

“Take this outside.” Felicity grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear. I wonder how things will go from here.


	5. World Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Alex interact with Ava, who only reluctantly leaves when Ava realizes she truly is outmatched. Barry and Nora's confrontation gets touched upon. Felicity and Alex plot to make Felicity more than human. And finally, Oliver gets a surprising ally with the fight.

Nora and Barry reluctantly left and Felicity sat back down. “Now, let's see if Ava shows up to ruin my day.”

A minute later, Ava Sharp rushed up and growled. “I'm going to kill you for killing Sara!”

Alex smirked. “She's too well protected, and my body might as well be a Neutron Star. You cannot phase through me.”

Ava growled. “Regardless, I'll kick your ass and then kill Felicity.”  
Alex smirked. “Your son should tell you to not mess with beings far beyond your station. Sara told Felicity about Mallus.”

Ava spoke firmly. “Then you know that killing Sara broke everything. You can't derail time this bad.”  
Alex shook her head. “I may have less power than some demons, but I can assure you, Mallus does not scare me. Nor do you, mother of Eobard Thawne. Your son is like a Petulant child who could never accept the sheer horror of what he was destined to do. It broke his mind like fragile glass.” 

“You know nothing about me or my son.” Ava spoke.

“I know enough. I have watched the TV show you are on.” Alex smirked.   
Ava blinked. “I'm sorry, what?”

“I am from the universe where all others originate. Everything here is a TV show in mine. A story about the Green Arrow, told so much more different than it has been in the comics. For one, This Green Arrow has killed more people than Green Arrow in the comics. He's got a kill count high enough to be tried at the Hague.” Alex grinned.

Ava glared at Alex. “Stop talking and fight me.”

“No. I prefer to fight beings that can potentially challenge me.” Alex grinned. “You want to kill Felicity, sorry, but she's unkillable at the moment.”

Ava snarled. “You can't stop me from having my revenge! No one is that fast!” 

Alex smirked and suddenly appeared right in front of Ava. “Dear, I am beyond the speed of light. At the speeds I can travel, light-speed is frozen in time. Neither you or Eobard, or even Barry are that good yet.” 

Ava glared at Alex, but realized she was outmatched for the moment. “This is not over, Felicity.”

She left.

Felicity shivered. “Whoa. I'm so glad you're on my side.”

“It's not like I would want to hurt a human.” Alex grinned. “I'm not a monster.”   
She walked over and hugged Felicity. “Now, do you want me to go check on Nora and Barry's fighting?” 

“Not at the moment. I want to keep an eye on my friends better. You've got the eye in the sky set up, so to speak?” Felicity spoke.   
“Project OMAC is up and running, yes.” Alex grinned.

Felicity smiled. “Good. They won't see this one coming.” 

 

“Speaking of, I need to help boost you a bit to keep you out of any danger. I can't be everywhere.” Alex spoke.

“How do you plan on boosting me exactly? Also, what is this, an MMO?” Felicity grinned.

Alex grinned. “How would you like to take a trip to Rigel?”   
Felicity spoke. “Hanging out near a blue-white giant star sounds like it could be really bad for my health.”

“Not the way I work. A Blue Sun makes me able to give you my powers.” Alex grinned.

Felicity spoke. “Well, that is a nice gift.”  
“Plus, this way you don't have to worry about me going too fast!” Alex smirked.

“Stop, My ass is on fire.” Felicity laughed. “Whew. Okay. Well, not into that type of stuff, but the joke works.”

Alex nodded. “At the very least, they won't expect this.”   
“True!” Felicity grinned. “Going to be fun to deal with them now.” 

&^&

At the same time, but across the town....

Barry ducked his daughter's punch. “Nora. Come on, this isn't like you. I thought we left things off on a good note.”

“No. We most certainly did not!” Nora growled.

“Then you must be a Nora from a different time-line?” Barry frowned.

“Oh, shut up.” Nora grumbled.

“I'm not fighting you, Nora. That's not who I am.” Barry spoke.

“Fine. You don't want to fight me, then watch as I ruin everything for you.” Nora blasted off in a trail of white light.  
Barry blinked. “That's new.”  
He rushed after her.

&^&

Oliver looked up as a woman landed before him. “Okay, not going to lie, I didn't expect this one.”   
The woman grinned cruelly. “Kara said you needed my help."

“I'm honestly surprised Kara told me you didn't die.” Oliver spoke.

“Reforming myself and hiding for years was not what I call fun, no, but it's impossible to kill a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. So, yes, sorry that Kara has her own problems to deal with, you'll just have to deal with me. Don't worry, Oliver, I am not as cruel as you think I am.” The woman spoke.

“It's not the best alliance, but for the moment, the devil's bargain will have to do, Overgirl.” Oliver spoke.  
Overgirl grinned. “You know what they say, sometimes, the enemy of my enemy, is my friend.”

“There's no one else that I know, and if Kara says you can be trusted in this situation...” Oliver spoke.

“Exactly.” Overgirl nodded. “Besides, I despised so many stupid things the Nazis did. Caring about who loved who was the stupidest thing I've seen. That's why I cared so much for my Oliver. He understood that I was so much more than the person behind the throne, so to speak. Hitler had wanted me to succeed him, but he understood it was a hard sell to the rest of the empire. Our worst concentration camps were run by women, after all. He knew how evil women could be.” Overgirl grinned.

Oliver grimaced. “I honestly don't need to listen to awkward Nazi history.”

“So sue me.” Overgirl grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!   
> And what she said is indeed world history. :)


	6. Mark Of The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Alex return from a quick trip, Felicity recruits Alena, with a kiss, :), Nora reveals her biggest secret, and Oliver introduces Overgirl to the team. Which doesn't 100% go well.

“Whoa.” Felicity spoke and stumbled to the ground.  
Alex chuckled. “I know, it's a lot to get used to.”  
“Damn, everything is so clear now. Don't need these any more.” Felicity chuckled and took off her glasses.

Alex grinned. “No, you most certainly do not.”   
“Whoa. This is something else. How much time passed here?” Felicity asked.

“We didn't hang out in a black hole.” Alex grinned.  
“Yeah, I know, but whoa, getting there, as fast as you did, getting this power upgrade, making me like you, I can't imagine time lets you cheat it that much.” Felicity spoke.

Alex nodded. “I'd say about an hour passed. Which isn't that bad considering I traveled 600+ light-years twice in less than an hour.” She grinned.

“Okay, yeah, that's a little excessive on the speed front, yeah.” Felicity grinned. “So, now that I know Kung-Fu...” 

“Not quite that.” Alex smiled and kissed Felicity. “So, remember Alena?”   
“Yeah, what about her?” Felicity asked, puzzled by bringing her friend up.

“I was thinking, she'd be great to bring aboard to help us.” Alex smiled.  
“So would Anatoly.” Felicity laughed. “But I don't see my old friends wanting to help me.”  
Alex nodded. “It never hurts to ask though, besides, I think she has a crush on you.” 

Felicity grinned. “So, let's talk about these powers? They're not going to last that long, I guess?”

“With the exposure we did, I can't say if they'll last for a few months or a few weeks, but you've got enough power right now you don't have to worry about anyone trying to kill you.” Alex spoke.

“That's good enough for me. Give me enough time to cement my power too.” Felicity smiled. “So, yeah, I'll pay a visit to Alena.”

&^&

Alena yelped in surprise as Felicity landed on the ground before her. “Whew. You should totally try flying, it's awesome.” Felicity grinned.

Alena blinked. “What the heck is going on here? Did Barry break the time-line?”

“No.” Felicity grinned. “I need your help.”   
“Sure....what can I do for you, now that you're flying?” Alena asked.

“You've been a good friend. I'd like you to join me, and together, we can rule the galaxy. Wait...no.” Felicity grinned.

Alena frowned. “You're a bit happy, I get that, but I haven't seen you in a while.”

“Let's just say, I see things much more clearer now.” Felicity smiled. “So, do you want to help me?”

“Sure. I mean, what do you need my help with exactly?” Alena asked.  
“Let's just say, you'll need to see it to believe it.” Felicity grinned. She reached out a hand.  
Alena took it.

&^&

Alena stumbled away from Felicity when they landed near a bank of futuristic looking servers. Alena blinked. “Whoa. Okay, that's pretty wild.” She looked at each one with care.

“Quantum Computers may not normally exist yet, but believe me, this bank of networked machines make Quantum Computers look like the computers that took us to the moon.” Alex grinned as she walked over. 

“This is Alex. She's helping me. She's also much more smarter than I am.” Felicity grinned.

“That's a bit of an understatement there.” Alex smirked. “Sorry, arrogance is something I always have trouble controlling.”

Alena winced. “Okay...so, what's going on here exactly?” 

Felicity grinned. “I have decided to become a lot more like my father.” 

Alena's eyes widened. “Wait! No one wants that!”   
Felicity nodded. “I didn't want it either. Until I lost something precious to me.” She held her stomach with one hand.

Alena frowned. “I am so sorry, Felicity.”   
Felicity reached over and hugged Alena. “I am so sorry too, but I want you to share everything with me now. You've always been a good friend. And if I'm going to be honest, I am into girls now.” She grinned.

Alena blushed a little. “Okay, that's a surprise.”

Felicity leaned in and kissed Alena deeply. When she broke it off, Alena stood there, blinking in surprise. “Wow. That was a kiss!” 

“That's a Super-Kiss.” Alex grinned.  
Felicity nodded. “So, Alena, want to help me? Because you and I can be great together, not just in the bedroom.” She winked.

Alena blushed furiously. “Wow. I, uh, I like this new you, but give me a moment.”   
“I don't mind.” Felicity spoke and traced her fingers against Alena's arm.

&^&

Iris looked up as a blur of speed into the room formed into Nora West-Allen.  
“Nora?” Iris asked.

Barry rushed in a moment later. “Damnit. I need to stop forgetting to go faster than light-speed.” He grumbled.

Nora smirked. “You've always had an issue with limiting yourself, no matter how powerful you get.”  
“What's going on?” Cisco asked.

Nora grinned. “Felicity recruited me to keep Barry distracted, and it worked way too well.” 

Barry winced. “Nora...look, I really thought everything was smoothed over.”

Nora shook her head. “Allow me to explain this fully.”  
A blinding white light shown from her body a split second later, and when everyone could see again, Barry took a step back in surprise. “Savitar's costume!?” 

Nora's voice came from inside the monstrous suit. “I hope you understand the sheer irony of creating yet another version of Savitar.”   
“Please, don't do this.” Barry spoke.

“I made a promise to a God that I wasn't going to let you interfere any more, Barry. Not now.” Nora grumbled.

Cisco blinked. “I'm sorry, did you say a God?!”

“Barry knows all too well who I'm talking about.” Nora spoke, her voice distorted by the suit.

Barry grimaced. “Alex's not a God.” 

“Barry...what the hell is going on?” Iris asked.

“Felicity had help from someone who looks exactly like Alex Danvers, who happens to be called Supergirl Prime.” Barry spoke.

“Wait, Felicity is getting help from evil Nazis, and now, she's getting help from an evil version of Supergirl? What the hell?” Cisco grimaced.

Nora spoke. “It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let you interfere any more. Let Oliver deal with Felicity.” 

&^&

Around the exact same time, Oliver had called a meeting inside the bunker.   
Everyone was there. “Okay. This is really important. Kara had some issues she had to take care of, but she sent me someone just like her who is looking to redeem themselves.” Oliver spoke.

“Okay...” Curtis spoke. “So, do you think Felicity is dangerous enough to need a Kryptonian here?”

“Let's hope not, but after the stuff Felicity's been pulling, I think having a Kryptonian, any Kryptonian, would be helpful.” Oliver spoke. 

Black Siren frowned. “So, where is this Kryptonian?”  
“I'm here.” Overgirl spoke as she seemingly appeared out of thin air and plopped down in a chair hard. The metal chair groaned in protest. Overgirl smirked. “Don't call me fat, or I will melt your face off. Kryptonians are very dense.”

Dinah's eyes widened. “What the hell, Oliver?!”

“I told Kara that Felicity was summoning evil Nazis, including a clone of herself, and this is exactly what I get to help with them.” Oliver frowned. “I didn't want it either. I didn't ask for this.”

Overgirl grinned. “It's like people tend to forget the Nazis were people too. Speaking of, do you think Alex Danvers on Kara's earth has been tried at the Hague as a War Criminal yet for shooting a bunch of unarmed Nazis?!” 

“You're a bit too excited sounding there.” Curtis winced.

“Evil people turning good is done slowly but surely. Look at Bane.” Overgirl grinned.  
“I don't know who that is.” Curtis frowned.

John coughed. “I'm not happy at this either, Oliver, but I do understand Kara's reasoning for this. We're going to deal with Nazis, who better to know how they would work, but a Nazi.”

Overgirl grinned. “See! John understands! He would have made a damn great commander.” 

John winced. “That's a loaded compliment when you get down to it. Saying I would be a good Nazi leader.”

 

“You do know Hitler just wanted to keep Germany pure, right? Black people joined the Nazi campaign in Africa. He didn't care about the rest of the world.” Overgirl grinned.

Curtis grimaced. “Still, no one here wants Hitler to pin a medal on their chest.”   
“You guys need to stop worrying about this one Nazi, and worry more on the fact that Felicity, a Jewish person, is working with Nazis.” Overgirl smirked.

“That's making me want to drink hard liquor for certain.” Dinah winced.  
“Besides, I'm looking to redeem myself. I should be allowed to do that.” Overgirl spoke firmly.

Oliver took a deep breath. “Regardless of everything in the past, I will need as many allies as I can get to deal with an evil Felicity. She killed Sara.” 

Black Siren winced. “Damnit.”  
Curtis shivered. “Okay, that's bad.”

“Very bad.” John frowned. “Okay. So, what is the plan here?”

“The plan as always, gentlemen, is to die.” Felicity grinned as she popped up on a monitor. “Surprise!” 

“Can you please stop doing that?” Curtis winced.

“No. It's fun. Besides, I'm gaining my dad's superpowers. He's a Technopath. Control technology with his mind.” Felicity smiled.  
“Great.” Oliver winced.

“Oh, you guys. Look, I never really wanted to kill you, but if you all continue to get in my way, I won't be left any choice. I care for a lot of you. And wow, I must be drunk because Overgirl is alive.” Felicity blinked at finally noticing Overgirl.

Overgirl smirked. “Did you think trying to make me look like a nice person was a good idea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John. He didn't want that compliment. :)
> 
> Hope people still like it.


	7. Denials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Felicity points out her new Kryptonian power gain to everyone, Oliver has a moment where he's embarrassed by something, and at the end, Overgirl teaches Felicity a lesson in not to underestimate how power works.  
> All that and more.

“That's not 100% wrong.” Felicity grinned. “Look, I'm evil now, Oliver, and well, it's a good thing I got help from a Kryptonian of my own.” 

She held up a small object made of steel in one hand. She crushed it into a mangled lump by folding her fingers around it.

“See. Technopath, and now I have, for awhile, a Kryptonian's powers.”

“I sat in the core of the sun for 5 years.” Overgirl smirked. “You'll have to do a lot better.”  
“Okay, that raises all sorts of serious logistics issues.” Curtis winced.

Overgirl grinned. “Maybe.” 

Felicity smirked. “You think that's strange, Curtis? I got a Kryptonian's powers simply by hanging out with them near Rigel. They can give humans their powers near a blue sun. Explain that with science!” 

Curtis winced. “Okay, look, the point is, we don't want to hurt you, so we don't see why you want to hurt us.”

“You won't stop this foolish quest, so, yes, I will defend myself against anyone.” Felicity spoke.

“Sara wasn't attacking you and you killed her!” Oliver spoke firmly.

Felicity nodded. “I am aware of what I did. Killing her was needed simply because I know how dangerous she could be to my plans.”

“I will not forget that, Felicity.” Oliver spoke.  
“I don't expect you to, Oliver. I will live with my choices. But I promise you, your death will be quick if I must kill you.” Felicity spoke.

Oliver grimaced. “I don't like having to fight you, Felicity. You know that. It's not a fair thing for me.”

“I'm half surprised you didn't move in on Black Siren after I talked about our moment together.” Felicity grinned.

Oliver's eyes twitched. “She's not my type, honestly.” 

“Thanks?” Black Siren spoke, not sure if it was a compliment.  
“Look, Felicity...” John began.

“John, John, John, let's be completely honest here. You do not concern me at all. You rank about a 3 out of 10 on the worry Felicity scale and that's only when you were on drugs.” Felicity grinned.

John winced.  
Overgirl took a deep breath. “Maybe I should just put you over my knee.”   
Felicity grinned. “Whew. Spanking me? Might turn Oliver on if you do that!”

Oliver blushed redder than anyone in the room had seen him blush before.  
Dinah frowned, and Black Siren grinned. “Poor Oliver.”

“Look, I love being evil. I'm not coming back to being good. The next time we meet, Oliver, it will be face to face, and I promise you, if you still think you can save me then, well, I'll break your heart, literally, by punching it hard enough to explode it.” Felicity grinned and then disappeared from the monitor.

“Well, this is nice and pleasant.” Dinah grumbled.  
“I honestly don't know what to do.” Oliver frowned.  
“Neither do I.” John spoke.

“Well, I'll go take care of this then.” Overgirl stood up. “Geez. It's like I'm the only one who knows how to not be paralyzed with indecision and fear.” 

Curtis winced. “It's someone we cared about! We're not the type of people who are used to fighting our friends! If you weren't literally evil, you'd understand that.”

“I saved gay people, Curtis.” Overgirl grinned. “Don't underestimate what I am capable of.”

Curtis blinked. “Okay...that's a surprise.”

Oliver spoke firmly. “Enough. We don't need a pissing contest here. I didn't think I would be working with Overgirl, but if she's not trying to currently heat vision my eyeballs out of my head for shooting her husband, I think we should for the moment trust her. I can't believe I just said that, but at this point, nothing makes sense any more.”

Curtis winced and John frowned. “I hate to say this, but Oliver has a point.”

&^&

“So, let me get this straight. Oliver is working with Overgirl now?” Alena frowned. “The Nazi version of Supergirl?” They were lying in Felicity's bed in her base, and were covered by a thin sheet.

Felicity nodded and traced a hand over Alena's right arm. “Yeah, it's a little weird. I think it's kind of revenge for me teaming up with my evil twin who happens to be a Nazi.”

Alena grimaced. “How does that even work?”   
Felicity shrugged. “Different universe. In that universe, Hitler was a good guy. So, Nazis were a little different.”

“Oh, so like the mirror universe from Star Trek!” Alena grinned.  
“Yeah! Exactly!” Felicity nodded. “Now then, let me show you something I learned from Alex.”  
She moved her fingers down the side of Alena's bare chest.   
“Ooh.” Alena moaned.  
“Not quite there yet.” Felicity smiled.

The ceiling collapsed near the bed and Overgirl landed. “Hello, Ladies.” She grinned.

Felicity groaned. “Really? Now?!”  
She grumbled and jumped off the bed, spun around, getting her clothes on in a blur. “Now I'm going to kick your ass for that alone.”

Overgirl smirked. “It's not like I'm going to enjoy this.”   
“I'm going to kick your ass.” Felicity grumbled. “You interrupted me during sex!” 

“I literally nuked New York City, Washington, D.C, and London with my heat vision, I think interrupting your sexy times is not very high on the list of evil things.” Overgirl grinned.

Alena grimaced and Overgirl looked at her. “Now, you, I can see why she likes you. You're very good looking.” She grinned.

Felicity spoke firmly. “Just fight me, bitch.”

“Wow. Harsh language? That's not a Kryptonian trait that you gained.” Overgirl grinned and walked over to Felicity. She grabbed her by her arm, and threw her upwards, through the hole in the ceiling. She rushed after Felicity and grabbed her other arm. “Let's make this fun.” 

Overgirl twisted Felicity's arm around backwards, and broke it. Felicity yelled in pain.  
“Don't worry, you'll heal fast.” Overgirl grinned.

She moved Felicity upwards even more. “Where are you taking me?!” Felicity grumbled.  
“You'll see.” Overgirl spoke.

She continued to drag Felicity upwards, and before Felicity knew it, they left the Earth's atmosphere.   
Her eyes widened at the significant lack of oxygen suddenly.  
Overgirl smirked and mouthed. “Just as I thought, you don't realize you can breathe in space just fine. Don't worry, stranding you here for awhile won't bother you too much. Even when I do this.” 

With a quick move she bent Felicity backwards over her knee, and broke her spine. Felicity screamed in pain, a scream that ceased to go anywhere.  
“Remember, I'm almost 100 years old, Felicity. I am so much stronger than you.” Overgirl mouthed. “Now, if only we could talk in space.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I wonder why that made Oliver so embarrassed? :)


	8. World In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows Oliver recruiting more people to his side, including a few old enemies. :) Or their daughter in one case.  
> At the end, Felicity is a little angry over being seriously injured still.

A short time later, Overgirl landed back at Oliver's underground bunker. “Okay. I put Felicity in time-out. She'll be fine, but she'll burn her Blue Sun charge out faster, and then you won't have to worry about her being Kryptonian.”

“Time-Out where?” Curtis asked.  
“A few hundred miles from the surface of the Earth.” Overgirl grinned.  
Oliver winced. “I guess breathing in space is a talent you all have.”

“Yes.” Overgirl nodded. “Don't ask me how it works.”

“You can fly, I think we can safely say the laws of physics don't apply to you.” Curtis spoke.

“I also am literally a perpetual motion machine.” Overgirl grinned.

“Ow.” Curtis winced. “My poor physics.”  
Rene winced. “I am so glad I wasn't here earlier. Thanks for not letting the Emiko thing freeze me out on learning about Felicity turning evil....Oh...wait.” 

Oliver winced. “At this moment, I'm expecting everything to go wrong, so I can't afford to leave you out in the cold any longer, Rene.”

“I suppose, kid, that's why you brought me here.” A man with an eye-patch spoke as he walked out of the shadows.

“That's exactly why I reached out to you, Slade.” Oliver spoke.

“Less weird working with Deathstroke than a Nazi, I'm just saying.” Curtis spoke.

“Look, Overgirl, according to Kara is trying to redeem herself. If Slade can do that, someone who literally exploded and got better could do it too.” Oliver grumbled.

Black Siren spoke firmly. “Honestly, we're probably going to need Earth-X Laurel as well at the end of the day.”

“So, just to clarify for me, there's an entire universe where the Nazis won the war, and we all have duplicates running around?” Slade chuckled. “What next, a universe where I'm the President of the United States?” 

Overgirl chuckled. “It wasn't without help that the Nazis won. I just happened to be the reason they won.”

Slade frowned. “Well, if Oliver trusts you, for the moment I will as well.”

“I am bulletproof.” Overgirl smirked.  
“There's no need to show off.” Slade nodded.

Overgirl smirked and floated into the air. “No. This is showing off.” 

She landed back in the chair a moment later.

Oliver sighed. “Why does Overgirl have to passive-aggressively flirt with everyone in front of me? It's getting weird.”  
“Gee, I don't know, maybe if you didn't kill my husband, your literal evil twin, help get me blown up, stopped my entire empire I basically propped up myself after Hitler's death until your evil twin stepped in, despite having to work in the shadows, I wouldn't have to mess with you.” Overgirl glared at Oliver.

Oliver flinched.  
Slade chuckled. “Wow. Okay, Oliver, I mean, I went crazy on the Mirakuru because Shadoo died. But I never shot my evil twin and had to reluctantly work with his very angry and bulletproof wife.”

Overgirl smirked. “And what's weirder is Shadoo is the mother of my world's Emiko Queen.”  
Oliver winced. “That's pretty messed up. Especially if she's still my sister.”  
“So, I feel like someone forgot to clue me in on this Emiko....” Slade spoke.

“That would be me.” A woman's voice spoke. A young woman walked over and sat down near Oliver.  
John frowned. “I'm not going to lie. This is pretty weird, Oliver.”

Oliver shook his head. “John, we left weird back when Felicity summoned her evil Nazi Twin from another universe. This is straight up batshit insane.”

Emiko chuckled. “That would explain why you contacted me.”

“Oh, you mean me being here and not blown up by a landmine is less strange?” A man wearing black leather clothing spoke as he walked in from another patch of darkness. 

“Like old times, Malcom, like old times.” Oliver spoke.  
“If Damien Darhk shows up, I'm screaming and running away.” Curtis spoke.

“No, but I can scare you about as bad as my dad, given enough time.” Nora Darhk spoke as she suddenly appeared next to Curtis.

“AHH! Don't do that!” Curtis gasped out.

“Nora Darhk, meet everyone. Everyone, Nora Darhk. Once Ava stopped being in a rage, she made sure I could call upon anyone's help at any time. No matter who.”

“Ava, don't you mean Eobard Thawne's mother?” Curtis grimaced.  
Malcolm Meryln laughed. “Okay, that's hilarious. Eobard's mom was here. Hey, Barry grabbed me before I got land-mined, and the trip through the speed force broke the silly Memory Eraser device the Legends used, so yeah, things got weird fast for me too.” 

“It's like how my dad's memories got returned when he was resurrected.” Nora spoke.

“So, if all the good guys are here, what do you think the bad guys are doing?” Black Siren spoke, wishing Dinah was there.  
Her relationship with Felicity may have been just a one-night fling, but Dinah, Dinah and her, they were something they didn't even know how to explain to each other.

It wasn't enemies any more, that was for certain.

&^&

Felicity growled and tried to move from the bed. “DAMNIT! Why am I still bedridden?”  
“You had your spine broken, dear.” Alex frowned. “It really burned a lot out of you. To break your spine requires a lot of power.”

“I'm going to make Overgirl blow up again! I am the evil person now! Why won't people let be evil?!?” Felicity growled.

Alena hugged Felicity. “It's okay, honey.”   
“I can't believe I have to deal with this crap.” Felicity grumbled. “I just want to do what I want. I don't want to be tied down by all the niceness and crap.” 

“Let me take care of Overgirl. She's strong, but believe me, I'm stronger.” Alex smiled. “A lot stronger than any of them can handle.”   
“Okay. That's a good idea. Kill her dead again, and then we don't have to worry about anything.” Felicity grumbled.

“Or I could wipe the floor with all your old friends, it's up to you.” Alex spoke.  
“Honestly, I just want to be the one to kill Oliver. The others...I don't care enough.” Felicity frowned.

“Understandable.” Alex nodded.  
Alena frowned. “This is going to take a lot of time to get used to.”

“But you still love me, right?” Felicity asked, worried.

“Of course!” Alena smiled. “I will be with you through all of this!”   
Alex chuckled. “It's a good thing Felicity and I were never a serious thing.”

“Hehe.” Alena blushed.


	9. World On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Alex, er Supergirl Prime explains to Oliver and company how feeble they truly are. Alex also casually murders someone. The Monitor makes a brief appearance later, and Oliver learns even a monster like Alex has a weak spot.

Oliver felt the ground shake around him. He looked up as Alex slammed through the ceiling and onto the table, breaking it, and knocking everyone to the floor.

Alex smirked. “Well, now, so this is the meeting of the minds? Such arrogance to think you can stop a God.” 

“You're not a God.” Oliver spoke.  
Alex smirked. “I am beyond the being you call The Monitor. I have tortured a Filth-Dimensional being in their own home dimension.” 

Overgirl winced. “Oh, shit. This is not good. No one can just torture a Fifth-Dimensional being.”  
Alex grinned. “I am to you, Overgirl, what you are to an ant. Felicity hired an unkillable being from another universe to be her protector. So, Oliver, while you may be Felicity's to kill, everyone and everything you care about I will burn down faster than you can blink.” 

Oliver grimaced. “This is hardly fair.”

“Life isn't fair, Oliver Queen.” Alex smirked. “One of the first things I did when I gained my powers was murder the entire cast and crew of the TV show Supergirl for their crimes.” 

“That's a bit harsh.” Curtis winced.

Alex laughed. “Harsh? They butchered everything that made them good and whole, they attacked the fans, they ruined everything! Murdering them was justice! Justice was always my wheelhouse. I am so far beyond you, Curtis Holt, I might as well be an Omnipotent deity. I could split the Earth in half like one so casually splits a watermelon as a martial artist.” 

Oliver winced. “Please do not destroy the Earth.”   
“I won't. I like Earth.” Alex grinned. “Besides, I made that mistake before anyhow. Earth-15 was a great place before I accidentally blew off it's atmosphere and murdered 7.5 billion people. My bad.” 

Dinah grimaced. “Planetary genocide and you're saying, 'My Bad?!” 

Alex grinned. “Would you like me to show you, your own spleen, Dinah Drake? Stay out of this or you'll be wishing you were hit by a literal freight train.” 

Dinah recoiled. Black Siren growled. 

Alex smirked. “And you, Black Siren. Never have I seen someone so conflicted as to not figure out whether it's good to be a good guy or a bad guy. Or maybe having a car slam into you broke your brain.” 

Black Siren glared at Alex. “I don't care how powerful you are, I'm going to kick your ass.”

“Do you know why I didn't step in and annihilate Zoom when he planned to destroy the Multiverse? Because I knew from watching the Flash TV show that Barry would win. I don't just hold all the cards, here. The dice are loaded. The few beings beyond my power wouldn't get involved here to save the Multiverse, and one of them is God.” Alex grinned.

“Enough.” Oliver spoke.  
Alex grinned again. “You dare tell me to stop? Oh, Oliver, you make me laugh.” 

“You are not a God. I don't care how much you claim you are. I don't care the power you have. I don't want to deal with you. Why don't you tend to my wife and leave us alone.” Oliver spoke firmly.

Alex smirked. “Oh, Oliver.” 

Slade stumbled to get up. “I hate it when I get knocked out by falling rubble and come to, only to hear someone gloat like a cliché villain in a movie.”   
“I agree, Slade Wilson, A.K.A. Deathstroke.” Alex smirked. “Now, should I kill your son with your own spine, or are you going to sit down and shut up.” 

Slade recoiled in shock, very few things could ever surprise and scare him, but this person before him, was not someone he wished to anger. So, as suggested, he sat down in a chair and shut up.

Emiko grumbled. “Why is it everything always goes wrong?” 

Alex smirked. “Hmm. This reminds me, Oliver. As Superman said to Mongol in a comic book from the early 80s in my world, BURN.” 

She turned and blasted Emiko with her heat vision. Emiko's flesh, muscle, sinew, and vital organs were vaporized in an instant, leaving nothing but a charred skeleton to tumble to the floor with an eerie sound.   
“I did what you should have done months ago, Oliver.” Alex grinned.

“I think I'm going to be sick.” Curtis groaned.

“Please, I didn't rip her spine out and make her eat it.” Alex smirked.  
Curtis groaned and jumped away from the table, running for the nearest place to throw up.

Rene groaned and stood up shakily. “What the hell happened?”

Alex reached down and picked up the charred skull of Emiko Queen. She held it up like it was the head of Medusa and grinned. “Say hello to all that remains of Emiko, your girlfriend, Rene.” 

Rene's eyes widened in shock and Alex tossed the skull at him. The impact sent Rene clear across the room and into the far wall. He grunted in pain.

“See you all around!” Alex grinned and left in a blur of motion so fast not even Overgirl could see it.

Overgirl shivered. “We have vastly overestimated our enemy.”   
“I need The Monitor's help.” Oliver winced.

&^&

Oliver opened the door that he had known all too well, and stepped through. It had been only 30 minutes since Alex's attack, and he knew he had to come here and do this now. Before anything else.

He stumbled into the room the Monitor had made the deal with him in and spoke. “Monitor! Mar Novu!” 

“Yes?” The Monitor spoke from behind him.

Oliver turned around and spoke. “There is a great evil here, and it claims to be stronger than you. I need your help.” 

“It is not the time for the Anti-Monitor to attack, so who is this great evil?” The Monitor spoke.

“Alex from the Prime Earth, she said. She calls herself Supergirl Prime.” Oliver spoke, not sure what an Anti-Monitor was, but wasn't going to ask about it. 

The Monitor grimaced. “I am truly sorry, Oliver Queen, but this is a situation far beyond even me.” 

“You can't be serious!” Oliver gasped.

“I am sorry, but I cannot last any longer in a fight against Supergirl Prime than you would. She is beyond my power.” The Monitor spoke. “However, I can help you with one thing. Everyone and everything has a weakness. Her weakness exists in the place you'd least likely find it. Use it, and she will leave you alone.”

“Can we try to be less vague? Please?” Oliver frowned.  
“I am not Omniscient, Oliver. I just have what could be known as Near-Omniscience. I do not know everything. I just know that you can find Alex's weakness on this Earth and once you find it, you will know it.” The Monitor spoke and raised a hand.

“Wait. One tiny hint, please.” Oliver spoke. “This is all beyond me. I need all the help I can get.”

“Very well. Look for her son.” The Monitor spoke and moved his hand.

&^&

Oliver appeared back at the underground bunker. He blinked a few times.  
“Okay.” Curtis spoke.

“I really hate that. But I have a lead on a way to stop Alex. The Monitor told me to find her son.” Oliver spoke.

“Hold up. Are we suggesting kidnapping the son of someone strong enough to destroy the entire planet with complete and total ease?” Curtis asked.

“The Monitor is scared of Alex. So, when the being who told me he might as well be a God is scared of someone, I take notice!” Oliver spoke firmly.

“Oh, God.” Dinah shivered.  
Black Siren reached over and hugged her. “It's okay.”

Rene shivered. He had somewhat recovered from the shock of Emiko's death. He and Emiko had gotten together in secret, so her death had truly shocked him to his core. He was floating in a sea of disbelief.  
Curtis coughed. “Okay. So, where do we go about finding her son?”

“I have an idea.” Slade spoke. “I know a lot of people, Oliver. More so than even you.”

“Then use everything you can.” Oliver spoke.


	10. Breakfast At Tiffany's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Penultimate chapter!  
> Felicity talks with Alex, Alex gets a call from her son, or rather Oliver, agrees to bow out of the fight, and an emboldened Felicity uses her technopath powers to show off exactly what she can do.  
> Then Oliver finally makes the final deal with an old enemy because in Oliver's own words, he needs to start thinking of Felicity as Ra'as As Ghul. :)

30 minutes later...

“I managed to put the fear of God into Oliver and company. And only killed Emiko.” Alex grinned as she landed. “I would have gotten here sooner but I wanted to check on Hellscreamer and Blitzkrieg.”

“Oh, good, you killed the evil bitch I wanted to shoot in the face.” Felicity smirked.

“Wow. Someone got mean while I was gone!” Alex laughed.

Felicity nodded. “Alena's sleeping soundly, and I can at least move around a little.”  
She stood up and hobbled over to another chair. “I can't believe your gift got burnt out because of Overgirl.” 

“I don't think it's safe to give it back to you either at this moment. I'd dare say you're going to have to wait.” Alex frowned.

Felicity grumbled. “That's fine. I'll use my Technopath powers to kill Oliver.”  
Alex walked over and hugged Felicity. “Hey, I promise I'll protect you as well as I can. And believe me, there's nothing they can truly do to stop me.” 

“That's a good point.” Felicity smiled. “Nothing can stop you.”

“Well, God, but God's a little busy, and Lucifer totally is not going to get involved here.” Alex grinned.

“I don't want to fight Lucifer, that would be a little outside my pay grade.” Felicity smirked.  
“And mine!” Alex nodded. “Okay, you continue to rest and get better. I'll go call Hellscreamer and Blitzkrieg to continue to mess with Barry. Maybe by banging in front of him.” 

Felicity grinned. “Okay, I think that would more likely make Barry uncomfortable in his clothing.” 

A cellphone rang and Alex blinked. “Oh, hey, that's mine.”  
She pulled it out of a pocket on her outfit, and looked at the display. “It's my son. Haven't heard from him in a while.” Alex spoke.

Felicity blinked. “You have a son here?”

“Having children for me wasn't an easy task....and after what happened to you, I didn't want to bring it up.” Alex frowned.  
Felicity nodded. “I understand. I don't think I'll ever be over what happened to me, but when you want to tell me, you can.”

Alex answered the phone. “Hey, James. How are you?”  
The voice on the other end was most certainly not one that belonged to her son. “Hello, Alex.”

Alex's eyes narrowed. “Oliver Queen...if you hurt my son, not even God will save you from me.”

Felicity grimaced.

“I'm not going to hurt your son. That's not who I am. He'll be fine. All you have to do is leave us alone. That's all I ask.” Oliver spoke firmly.

“You'll leave my son alone if I leave you alone...” Alex spoke.

“Yes.” Oliver's voice spoke.  
“Alright. Fine.” Alex hung up. “I have to go be with my son.”

“Go, believe me, I understand.” Felicity frowned. “I can't believe he would do this.”  
“James is special...” Alex frowned. “I can't...” She rushed off in a blur.

Felicity stood there alone and spoke. “Damn, Oliver, I have underestimated you for the last time.”  
She stood up and hobbled into the other room where Alena laid sleeping in the bed.  
“Alena, wake up. It's time to activate Brother Eye. Oliver wants a war, I'll give him a war.” Felicity spoke.

Alena grumbled and woke up. “What now, brown cow?” She asked, half asleep.

Felicity stifled a laugh. “You and I need to activate Alex's Project ONAC. Oliver is going to learn exactly what Techopath really means.” 

“Okay.” Alena spoke and yawned. “Sorry, you made me tired last night. Uh, I mean...” She blushed.

Felicity smirked. “Okay, now, Alena, let's talk about your libido.”

&^&

“You have a good son.” Oliver spoke as Alex landed and grabbed hold of a young kid, no more than 8 years old. She hugged him close to her. She glared at Oliver. “You better run.” 

Oliver nodded and left as quickly as he could. He knew what Alex could do.

&^&

A few hours later... 

“Oliver. We've got one hell of a problem.” Barry spoke as he rushed into Oliver's underground bunker. He had finally gotten the upper hand over Nora's Savitar form, and had barely had any time to celebrate his victory when he had seen the event that had caused him to run here.

Oliver was at the moment, the only one there. He had made everyone else leave after Emiko's death.

Oliver frowned. “What's going on this time?”

“I wonder what Barry Allen could have possibly worry about.” Felicity spoke as she popped up on every monitor. “You wanted to know how dangerous I am, Oliver? My Technopath abilities combined with Alex's Project ONAC. She named the concept Brother Eye. I suppose it's better than Big Brother. I have become linked to every single monitor and every computer within 500 miles. I have become the Singularity.” She grinned. “I can cause unprecedented disaster like accidentally cause a meltdown at all the nuclear power plant near me.”  
“This needs to end, Felicity.” Oliver spoke.  
“I agree. It does.” Felicity nodded.

“This is not fair. Leave everyone alone. If you're going to fight someone, fight me.” Oliver spoke. “Don't take it out on innocent people. That's not you.”

“Once my back heals and your knee heals, sure. We can fight. I don't think it will end the way you want it though.” Felicity smirked. “But if that's all you really need. To fight your own wife, sure, we can.”

“I don't want to hurt you, Felicity, but if you're so far gone you're going to hurt innocent people, then you are not the Felicity I know any more.” Oliver spoke firmly.

“Well, no shit, Oliver!” Felicity grinned. “Welcome to the new world order.” 

“Felicity...” Barry began.  
“DeVoe had it all wrong, Barry.” Felicity winked and her image vanished.

Barry just stared in surprise.

&^&

“Wow. Okay. That took a lot out of me.” Felicity winced and stumbled back from the specialized chair Alex had built for her.  
Alena grabbed her and carefully moved her to another chair.

 

“It's okay.” Alena spoke.

Felicity frowned. “I knew it was going to take a bit of energy, to connect my mind like that, but wow. That was really draining. Damnit. I can't go that far again until I get stronger. I'll have to limit my range.”

“Baby, it's okay.” Alena spoke.

“I hate this weakness. Being almost a God was so much damn fun.” Felicity grumbled.

&^&

“Oliver, are you certain about this?” John asked.  
“You're seriously agreeing to fight Felicity?” Curtis asked.

“I don't want to hurt her, but I don't think she's giving me a choice, Curtis. She won't be stopped, and if she's willing to hurt innocents....” Oliver shivered. “This has reached a point where I just, I can't afford to treat her as my wife any more. I have to treat Felicity like she's Ra'as Al Ghul now. Which is most certainly not something I'd ever thought I say.”

“I suppose that's why you made sure we'd both be here.” Talia Al Ghul spoke as she walked over, followed by her sister, Nyssa.  
Oliver nodded. “With how she killed Sara, I knew getting Nyssa to help wouldn't be the problem.” 

Nyssa grumbled. “My honor to you prevents me from killing her myself.”  
“While my sister and I have never truly gotten along, Oliver, I promise to help you here.” Talia spoke.

“If I'm going to go after Felicity, I'm going to need everyone with me, to prevent any surprises she might have in store, and I'm not going to lie, this could end in a lot of people dying.” Oliver spoke.

“I have never been afraid of death.” Slade spoke, having been quiet until now.  
“Nor me.” Malcom Merlyn spoke.

Nora Darhk frowned. “The fact of the matter, at least for now, we have to prepare for an enemy that knows all of our weaknesses. This is like fighting Mallus again.”

Ava Sharpe grumbled. “I still want her head.” 

“I get that, but for the moment, I need to be the one to fight her.” Oliver spoke.

“And if you fail?” A voice spoke and someone walked out of the darkness and sat down next to Malcom Merlyn and Nora Darhk. Nora shivered.  
“If I fail, that is where you will come in. She most certainly not expect this, Damien.” 

Damien Darhk smirked. “No, I don't believe Felicity would expect this at all.”

To Be Concluded?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end chapter will be the longest.  
> Felicity's dominance may falter.


	11. Bought The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter! Felicity interrupts sexy times between Oliver and Overgirl, "It just happened."   
> Felicity and Oliver have a fight until Felicity reveals she's a big old cheater, :P and then Felicity learns to never underestimate anyone again.

Felicity's back healed about 4 days later. She stood up against a metal support beam and spoke firmly. “Okay. Now to see if Oliver's knee is fine for this big final fight he wants.”

She activated the nearby monitor and connected it straight to the one in Oliver's underground bunker. Which he still stayed inside of.  
The image on the display almost made her laugh out loud. Oliver was sitting in a chair, directly facing the monitor, but on his lap was the unmistakable blonde hair of Overgirl, who was riding him. “OH, Oliver!” She moaned.

“Wow! That's wild, banging a Nazi, Oliver.” Felicity laughed.

Overgirl yelped and jumped off Oliver, spinning around in a blur, getting both their clothes on a moment later.

Oliver blinked a few times and then coughed. “It just happened.”

Felicity smirked. “So, your knee is fine enough. Care to have our big showdown today? Or do you want to wait until tomorrow so you and Overgirl can have fun? I know first hand how long Kryptonians can last in bed.” 

Overgirl blushed slightly. “Regardless of all that, Oliver will fight you. He won't be alone, just in case you try anything.” 

“I wouldn't exactly expect you to be alone.” Felicity spoke. “Okay. I'll look forward to you showing up here later.”

&^&

Two hours later, Felicity looked up as the door to the warehouse opened up and a large group of people filed in.   
Felicity chuckled. “So, Barry broke the time-line to get Malcom Merlyn back here, huh?”  
“Something like that.” Oliver spoke. “Sara's death changed things.” 

Felicity nodded. “Again, I only did that because I knew how much of a threat she was.” 

Nyssa growled. Ava fumed but said nothing.

“Getting Ra'as Al Ghul's daughters to work together couldn't have been an easy feat.” Felicity chuckled.  
“We hate each other less than we both hate you for what you've done.” Talia spoke. 

“So, Oliver wishes to fight me one on one, and only brought an army to make sure I played fair? I can understand that. However, if I didn't play fair...” Felicity trailed off. “Let's just dance, Oliver.”

“At first, I didn't want to hurt you, Felicity, but honey, I want a divorce.” Oliver spoke flatly.

“Yeah. I don't blame you on that front.” Felicity grinned. “Okay. Let's fight.”

Oliver walked forward a few feet and Felicity walked over in front of him. “To the challenge goes the first blow, Oliver.” Felicity spoke.

Oliver frowned. “I'm not going to lie, this is going to be awkward.”  
Felicity simply grinned.   
Oliver reached out and grabbed hold of Felicity's left arm. He pulled on her arm, unbalancing her. She stumbled forward a bit. “Okay, that was unexpected.”

“Even now, I really don't want to hurt you.” Oliver spoke.

“That's your biggest weakness, Oliver.” Felicity grinned and grabbed Oliver's chest in a hug and threw him over her shoulders backwards.

Oliver was completely caught off guard by the show of strength and grunted as he banged his chin against the concrete floor.

He rolled to the side and stood back up shakily. “Wait a minute, I thought you didn't have any super-strength any more.”

“No Kryptonian super-strength, but Oliver, I control technology with my mind! That includes the nanotech in my body! Nanotech that laid dormant after I was healed by being turned into a Kryptonian. Getting control over it took awhile. Now, though, I have it helping me so many ways. I am stronger than you, but I can't lift a tank off the ground.” Felicity grinned. “I am faster than you, but I can't dodge bullets. I'm not Neo.”

“To stop you, if I have to kill you, I will. It will destroy me, Felicity, but if I have no other choice...” Oliver frowned.

“Oh, please, you could not kill me if you tried.” Felicity laughed.   
“Even if I don't pull the trigger, I can still be responsible.” Oliver spoke.  
Felicity smirked. “Oh, are you going to have me shot?”

“Only if you didn't play fair, and it seems like you didn't play fair.” Oliver spoke. “Now, Damien.”  
As Oliver expected, Felicity's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of Damien Darhk. 

“What the hell did you do, Oliver?!” Felicity gasped.  
A series of gunshots rang out and Felicity stumbled backwards, hitting the ground hard, from the impact of several bullets. “Remember, I was trained as an assassin long before I learned magic.” Damien spoke as he made his way to the front of the group Oliver brought.

Felicity chuckled weakly. “Oliver, you poor deluded fool. You think bullets are going to stop me? I control technology! My nanotech will repair any wound caused by bullets. Even to my brain.” 

“That's not how nanotech works.” Curtis frowned.

“Shut up, Curtis. I was always smarter than you.” Felicity smirked. 

Oliver took a deep breath. “You failed to understand one thing.” 

“What's that?” Felicity smirked.

“That Oliver wouldn't dare let you go this far and not stop you.” Thea Queen spoke as she walked out holding a bow and arrow.   
“Oh, and now Thea is here to shoot me. Wow, Oliver can't even shoot me himself.” Felicity laughed.

“You might be able to shrug off bullets, Felicity.” Thea spoke and raised the bow and arrow. “But even you aren't going to shrug this off.”

“Oh, no, I'm going to be shot by an arrow!” Felicity smirked.

“With an exploding arrow.” Thea corrected. 

Felicity's eyes widened. “What the fuc....?” 

The arrow hit her directly in the middle of the forehead and did as Thea explained it. It exploded.

Oliver was close enough that he was blasted backwards and dropped to the floor by the explosion.

Felicity's body tumbled to the ground, and twitched slowly but surely, eventually stopping.  
“That was a little messed up, so, thanks for not telling people you were going to have her head blown up!” Curtis groaned.

“Overgirl was the one to explain that I needed something harsh in case she did cheat, and if gunshots didn't work...” Oliver spoke. 

“I'm not happy about having to shoot her either.” Thea frowned.

“It would have broken Oliver to have to kill Felicity himself.” Overgirl spoke.

“Understandable.” Damien nodded. “Even I couldn't shoot my wife.” 

“Uh, Guys...” Rene spoke.

Felicity raised from the ground and her head reformed slowly in a macabre manner. “That wasn't funny, Oliver.” Felicity growled through a newly formed throat. “Blowing my goddamn head off, in a literal sense?”

“What the hell?” Oliver asked.  
Felicity chuckled. “Like I said to Barry, DeVoe was wrong. Why put your mind in everyone's body, when you can put your mind in every computer? I'm a Technopath, Oliver. Like my father. As long as there exists a computer on this planet, I will be alive. No matter what happens to my body.”

“Then I will simply take you to another planet!” Overgirl growled.

“Hey, Nora, this might be a good time to cast magic missile at the darkness.” Curtis spoke.  
Nora winced. “Look, I don't want to do this, but I can stop Felicity for certain.”

“Oh, no. I'm scared of magic! Oh, wait, I'm not weak to magic like Kryptonians normally are.” Felicity smirked.

Nora shook her head. “Oh, Felicity. I don't have to use magic. Overgirl wasn't the only person Kara reached out to.” She held up her hand, which held a small device in it. She threw it towards Felicity.   
It expanded out into what looked like an expanding glass trapezoid. Felicity's eyes widened as it struck her, engulfing her completely. A flash of light later and the glass trapezoid flew up into the air, holding an enraged looking Felicity trapped inside. 

As it left their vision, Oliver spoke first. “What the hell is that?”

“A Phantom Zone crystal. It's where we locked our most dangerous criminals on Krypton. A different dimension, completely cut off from the universe. It's almost like Purgatory.” Overgirl spoke. “I'm honestly surprised Kara gave it to Nora.”

“She knew I'd be the least likely one to fight Felicity directly, so Felicity's guard would be lowered near me.” Nora spoke.

Oliver shivered. “That's a hell of a thing to keep hidden.”

Epilogue: Nowhere But Here

Las Vegas, 2 days later...

“So, I heard Felicity got captured into the Phantom Zone.” Blitzkrieg smirked.  
Hellscreamer chuckled. “Well, looks like they forgot about us. Fancy causing more havoc there?”  
“No. I want to enjoy this world a bit before I destroy it.” Blitzkrieg grinned. “Hell of a thing though, Two Nazis in Vegas.” 

“And no one bats an eye.” Hellscreamer grinned and pointed to her costume.  
“It's like they say. What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas.”

&^&

Alex knocked on the door to an apartment, while holding James in her arms. James struggled slightly. “Mom. I'm old enough that you don't need to protect me.”   
Alex smiled. “You're special, James. I will always protect you.”   
The door opened and a man looked out at Alex, and James.   
He smiled. “It's been a long time, Alex.”

“I know, but I had to help the person who asked me for their help. How have things been here?” Alex asked.

“Mostly the same. No one realizes we're not from here.” The man spoke.  
“I wish I could see Oliver's face when he realizes who James's father is, Tommy.” Alex smiled.

Tommy Meryln grinned. “I can't wait to see his face either.”

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that's how you end a story! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If no one chainsaws me in the face over this, please let me know if you'd like to see more.  
> And yes, I will explain more behind Felicity's motivations as time progresses, especially why she's made the deals she had.
> 
> And yes, her shooting Oliver did save him, so to speak.  
> Hope you enjoy Felicity's newest ally as well. :)


End file.
